Here, Kitty Kitty
by MaMc123
Summary: Rated K(plus) for mild language. Thanks to Peeves, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Draco find themselves as Large Cats... Oh dear. And what of Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Here you go, I decided to take a new approach at this story. I'm sorry if it's a bit angsty here... It gets better, trust me...

Chapter One-

~_~_~GENERAL POV~_~_~

Hermione was stirring the potion slowly in the Room of Requirement. She had found the potion in an old book in the library that looked as though it had never been touched before. It was supposed to make the drinker invisible for a short period of time, and naturally, she was curious. Sitting nearby on chintz chairs by a roaring fire, Ron, Harry and Ginny were working on homework. They had spent every spare minute they had in that room, to escape the tyranny of umbridge (This is before Dumbles leaves). Plus, it was the perfect place to brew potions without fear of being caught.

Suddenly, making all 5 people jump, the door slammed open, to reveal Fred and George. "Hey guys!" Ginny said, waving at her place from the couch. They waved back and shut the door, only for it to be swung back open. There stood a triumphant-looking Draco.

"HA! So THIS is where you've been going!" He cried, putting his hands on his hips, not bothering to close the door. Then, Fred got an idea.

"Yep, you got us," Fred said, "Would you care for a sweet? Before you go blabbing to Umbridge, of course." He asked, pulling a purple candy out of his pocket.

"Don't mind if I do," Draco said smugly. He took the sweet and just as he was about to eat it, it was snatched right out of his hand. He looked around furiously t find where it had gone, only to see Peeves holding it above the bubbling cauldron.

"No!" Fred and George cried in unison, jumping and trying to get it from him. The closer they got to getting it, the higher he flew. When he was almost to the ceiling, he released the sweet, cackling and zoomed out of the room, slamming the door. It seemed to fall in slow motion.

Harry, who had been quite oblivious to the situation until now, jumped up. Ginny, Ron and Hermione dove to the farthest wall, covering their faces and bracing themselves. Harry had grabbed the twins by their collars and shoved them to the far wall as well.

The potion began to bubble alarmingly, and Harry, being Harry, couldn't let anyone be harmed. He skidded around the potion and threw himself in front of Draco just as the potion blew up. His only thought was that he wished Draco hadn't been standing mere feet away from the cauldron.

The room was splattered with the pale pink potion, even the far wall, but no one got a face-full, like Harry. He collapsed almost immediately and squirmed, his breath coming out in short gasps. No one else was doing much better either.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione were staggering, as the white pain blinded them. Then, all of a sudden, the Room of Requirement disappeared from view and they knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I rather like this story… It looks better in my head, but I guess i wrote it pretty well. I was waiting for this chapter! This'll be fun...

Chapter 2-

~_~_~GINNY'S POV~_~_~

I slowly opened my eyes. It took my eyes a minute to adjust, until I realized I was in the hospital wing. "How did I get here?" I muttered, reaching a hand up to rub my eye, but something felt wrong. It took me a minute to realize it was fur. On my Hand. No, thats not right, on my paw. Yes, I had a paw.

For some reason, I didn't freak out. After the initial realization, I realized it was quite nice. I went to get down, but ended up on all fours. Ah, so I was an animal now. No biggie. I jumped rather gracefully back onto the bed and took a look around. On the bed nearest mine, I saw a light brown Lioness fast asleep. I assumed this was Hermione, mainly because of the color. Looking past her, I saw who I instantly knew was Ron. He was a Tiger, and a dark orange one at that. I looked at the row of beds across from mine. Occupying two of the beds were a set of identical, bright orange Lions, obviously the twins. On the final bed lay a pure blonde-ish panther. All of them seemed to be fast asleep. I Vaguely wondered what I was. 'Leopard, you're a leopard.' My sub-conscience told me.

Suddenly a thought struck; Where was Harry, he was there for the explosion, wasn't he? And he was rather close to the cauldron… Certainly he couldn't have died?!

I looked vigorously around the room and saw a large pile of blankets in the corner that only fed my fears. Surely he's not…?

I got up and gently padded over to the blankets. When I got there, I could hardly breathe. I gently pushed back the covers to reveal…

A small, adorable raven-black kitten.

I couldn't hold in my laughter. It had me rolling on the floor. Apparently, it was loud as well, because the other large-cats soon came prowling over sleepily, minus Draco. "What is it?" Hermione chirped, after a yawn.

I indicated to the blankets with my head before bursting into peals of laughter again. She pushed back the covers with a large paw and gasped. "O-oh my gosh! It's Harry!" She said, eyes widening. "He's a kitten!" The whole room (minus Draco) Burst into laughter, resulting in a Mewl from Harry. This only made everyone laugh harder. Finally, he cracked one large emerald eye. He closed it, though, when he saw us, and curled in on himself, his tail twitching in annoyance. It was so damn cute!

A few moments later, he seemed to give up on sleep, because he leaped down from the pile of blanket and strode past us, with his nose in the air.

A/N- Thank you for the advice, Nikkiloy124, I really appreciate it :) On another note, I will not be updating tonight. I'm gonna try for more than one page... you guys deserve it! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hi people! I'm in my Math Lab class right now, typing this up. SO BORED! So basically, the idea of being a giant cat doesn't freak them out because the potion altered how they look at life. It's hard to explain, because, besides Harry, as you're gonna find out, everyone thinks nothing's wrong, because being cats feels so natural.

Chapter 3-

I indicated to the blankets with my head before bursting into peals of laughter again. She pushed back the covers with a large paw and gasped. "O-oh my gosh! It's Harry!" She said, eyes widening. "He's a kitten!" The whole room (minus Draco) Burst into laughter, resulting in a Mewl from Harry. This only made everyone laugh harder. Finally, he cracked one large emerald eye. He closed it, though, when he saw us, and curled in on himself, his tail twitching in annoyance. It was so damn cute!

A few moments later, he seemed to give up on sleep, because he leaped down from the pile of blanket and strode past us, with his nose in the air.

~_~_~GENERAL POV~_~_~

Harry was tired, and a room full of laughing wild cats is not a good place to sleep, so he thought of somewhere he could go. Not the dungeons; While quiet, they were cold, and suddenly, the thought of going anywhere cold was not appealing. Suddenly he stopped. Looking down slowly, he realized he was looking at a cat's body.

His mind was sent into overdrive as he panicked quietly. 'Dumbledore! He'll know what to do!' He wondered what time it was, and glanced at a nearby window. It was twilight, just in time for dinner.

He shot off to the Great Hall, not even realizing how fast he was going. In no time, the arrived outside the large, heavy doors. Quite a challenge for a kitten. He thought hard, then finally, giving up on thinking, he threw all of his weight through his front paws, and with surprising strength for a kitten, he threw the left door open.

Ignoring the many eyes that were turned on him, he stomped up to the head table, scowling as much as a cat can scowl. He jumped up in front of Dumbledore and sat. Dumbledore sat, staring at the cat for twenty long seconds, in which neither man nor cat had moved. Dumbledore opened him mouth to say something when the great wooden doors were swung open once again.

Gasps and a few screams were heard throughout the hall, as the large cats entered, Ron leading with Hermione by his side, the Twins behind them and Draco sulking behind them. They were all walking hesitantly, as though not quite sure what to do.

Harry jumped down from his spot on the head table and stalked into the shadows, hunched over. He had seen the shadow of a mouse in the corner and had the unexplainable urge to find and capture it.

Just as Dumbledore stood, wand outstretched, Draco gave a loud roar of annoyance and Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"No need to have your wand out, Headmaster. There was a rather unfortunate potions incident earlier, and these few students have been transformed into a type of cat… speaking of which, have you seen a small black kitten? He doesn't seem to want to stay put-" She was unfortunately cut off, as the group of cats next to her burst into howls, rolling around.

Slowly, people began to realize what madam Pomfrey had just told them, and soon the whole hall was laughing and leaning on each other just to stay upright. Little Harry didn't like all the noise, as it hurt his hyper-sensitive ears, and he sunk into the shadows, turning his attention to a rather peculiar-looking dust bunny.

When the cats calmed down, and madam Pomfrey had their attention, she turned to the smaller cat. "Harry, dear, would you like to join us?"

There was a hiss, a scream, and a thump, and Harry returned to the head table with a rat clamped in his jaws. It was squirming and struggling to get away, and he put it down on the table near dumbledore, who promptly slammed a goblet over it.

"Harry!" Madam pomfrey said, preparing to scold, but she was cut off my a few loud meows. Harry was frantically chasing the rat, that was getting away. "Oh no you don't!" Dumbledore roared, pulling out his wand. He pointed at the rat, surprising everyone, and a loud bang later, the rat disappeared, to be replaced with a pudgy middle-aged man. Screams were heard throughout the hall, Dumbledore gave Harry a "Well done, my boy-ehm-cat!"

Harry gave a satisfied mewl as wormtail was dragged from the hall. Many of the students were awestruck. Whispering and muttering was heard around the hall. Harry, who was excited that he had freed his godfather, had other things to do.

A/N- Sorry if this is shorter than you would have liked, but I TRIED!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gave a satisfied mewl as wormtail was dragged from the hall. Many of the students were awestruck. Whispering and muttering was heard around the hall. Harry, who was excited that he had freed his godfather, had other things to do.

Chapter 4-

~_~_~GENERAL POV~_~_~

~~~~Time Skip: Three Days~~~~

Severus swept into the hospital wing one night to find the cats, asleep, except for Harry, who was cowering in the corner..

Every time lightning hit the ground outside, it would cast a scary shadow, and the walls would tremble, as if they were going to collapse and cave him in. The thought was terrifying, and his tail would bristle when he dared to imagine it.

Severus cleared his throat loud enough to wake the 'wild animals', as he so nicely put it. "I have an antidote here that should work, so if you'll all get up, I'd be pleased to give it to you." He sneered rudely. Harry stepped hesitantly forward, as Severus added the antidote to a few bowls of milk.

The others padded quietly up behind him, sniffing the air curiously. As soon as he set the bowls down on the floor, he explained to them what to do. "Drink one bowl, and do not spill any! That was the last of the antidote to whatever you managed to make… Well, this should turn you back into humans, at the very least. Well, go on, drink up!" He snapped, making Harry jump a little. They all walked up to the bowls and, with an uneasy glance towards Snape, Draco lapped up his milk. A loud pop later, Draco appeared, his hair splayed over his face untidily.

"My father will hear about this!" He snarled, as Madam Pomfrey dragged him off to examine. As soon as the others were sure it would work, they eagerly drank their milk, and a series of loud pops later, disheveled Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were sprawled out on the floor.

Ginny burst out into peals of laughter. "Oh. My. Gosh." She said through her giggles. "Do you ever get a break, Harry?" She asked him. He looked back at her and blinked. "What?" He asked her, getting nervous. Harry unfortunately had a few… feline appendages. On his head at two cat ears, and twitching uncomfortably under his bum as a tail… All jet black.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione said, looking at him sadly, though it was obvious she was trying not to smile.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note (Not A Chapter) - OMG SORRY FOR BEING A TERRIBLE AUTHOR D: My laptop is connected to the school proxy server… It was all jacked up this week so I couldn't update. I've got no ideas so until I have the next few chapters written… On hiatus. NOT ABANDONED! I'm starting a new story... That I have big ideas for!


End file.
